justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
High Hopes
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2018 |dlc = |mode = Dance Crew |dg = / / / |difficulty = Medium |effort = |nogm = 2 |nosm = |sol = |mc = Gray (Beta) |pc = Purple/Orange-Brownish/Yellow-Grey/Bordeaux Red Orange (Bar) |gc = Magenta/Orange/Light Yellow/Dark Red |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = 89 |kcal = |dura = 3:10 |nowc = |audio = |choreo = |perf = Thibaut Orsoni (P1) Sarah Magassa (P2) Jocelyn Laurent (P3) Cassandra Markopoulos (P4)https://justdance.fandom.com/wiki/File:55886207_428745307876796_3117244482922739940_n.jpg }}"High Hopes" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a mixed gender dance crew. Their outfits were based off of Roman gladiators. P1 P1 is a man with short, black hair and a short, black beard. He wears a gold spiked helmet, a red one-sleeved shirt with black leather straps, two dagger holsters with orange ribbons, a pair of black pants, and a pair of yellow shoes. P2 P2 is a woman with long, black hair in a ponytail. She wears a yellow bra with straps that go to the center of her neck, black and pink arm wraps, a red skirt with a golden border, a pair of golden wrist cuffs, a pair of red knee-high socks, and a pair of flat, black ankle boots. P3 P3 is a man with short, black hair in a pompadour. He wears an orange tunic, a wide, black belt with gold embellishments and chains, a shoulder strap with a pink trident on the back, a pair of red capris, and a pair of black leather boots. His appearance is similar to Brendon Urie's, the lead singer of the band. P4 P4 is a woman with black and pink braids; her head is shaved on her left side. She wears a blue and yellow dress, a wide, black belt with gold embellishments, a black shoulder strap with a yellow sword, a pair of orange knee-high socks with yellow shin-pads, and a pair of flat, black ankle boots. Background The background takes place at a coliseum. It shows the entrance and transitions inside. The pink clouds in the sky have an exaggerated swirl pattern. Starting at the bridge, the dancers float away from the coliseum and enter the lavender sky. In the chorus, female statues appear on the clouds and dancers from previous routines such as Lean On (P2), California Gurls, Swish Swish (P1), Starships, I Gotta Feeling, and Hot N Cold dance around on other clouds. They also appear near the end to dance along with the coaches. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: This is a Wave Gold Move which occurs in the following order: *'P1:' Lift up your right fist. *'P4:' Lift up both of your fists. *'P2:' Put your right hand on your heart. *'P3:' Put your right fist on your chest. Gold Move 2: Raise your right arm up high. This is a left-to-right Wave Gold Move. Highhopes gm 1 p1.PNG|Gold Move 1 (P1) Highhopes gm 1 p1.gif|Gold Move 1 (P1) in-game Highhopes gm 1 p4.PNG|Gold Move 1 (P4) Highhopes gm 1 p4.gif|Gold Move 1 (P4) in-game Highhopes gm 1 p2.png|Gold Move 1 (P2) Highhopes gm 1 p3.png|Gold Move 1 (P3) Highhopes gm 2 p1.png|Gold Move 2 (P1) Highhopes gm 2 p2.png|Gold Move 2 (P2) Highhopes gm 2 p3.png|Gold Move 2 (P3) Highhopes gm 2 p4.png|Gold Move 2 (P4) Trivia *''High Hopes'' is the second song by Panic! at the Disco in the series. **Thus, Panic! at the Disco is tied for the record for the longest absence since the artist's debut and their second game, with eight games. They share this record with Q-Tip. *''High Hopes'' was played during Ubisoft s E3 2019 press conference. *The coaches from California Gurls, Hot N Cold, Lean On (P2), Starships, Swish Swish (P1), and the panda make cameos in the background. **The panda was the only background character not doing the dance towards the end. *A Behind-the-Scenes shooting of Built For This performing the moves in the chorus was shared through social media, although the coach does not appear in the background. **However, she appears during Ubisoft s E3 2019 press conference along with the panda, the carrot from PoPiPo and the coach from Don’t Stop Me Now''https://youtu.be/H8jai_GK4A8. *The second Gold Move pictogram for P2 incorrectly instructs P1 to raise his right arm again. *At the end of the routine, when the 4 dancers pose, so do the past dancers in their own unique pose. Gallery Game Files HighHopes cover generic.png|''High Hopes Promotional Images highhopes promo gameplay.png|Promotional gameplay Highhopes teaser instagram 1.png|Instagram teaser 1https://www.instagram.com/p/BySzPcvg79n/M/ref> Highhopes teaser twitter.png|Twitter teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1135939271884517376 Highhopes teaser instagram 2.gif|Instagram teaser 2 Highhopes twitter teaser 2.gif|Twitter teaser 2 Behind the Scenes highhopes rehearsals.jpg|Rehearsals of the routine Beta Elements Highhopes jd2020 beta coachmenu.png|Beta coach selection screen Highhopes jd2020 beta gameplay.JPG|Beta promo gameplay Others Highhopes thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Highhopes thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video Panic! At The Disco - High Hopes (Official Video) Teasers High Hopes - Gameplay Teaser (US) High Hopes - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay High Hopes - Just Dance 2020 (Coop Mode) (E3) References Site Navigation es:High Hopes Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs by Panic! at the Disco Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Thibaut Orsoni Category:Cassandra Markopoulos Category:Sarah Magassa Category:Jocelyn Laurent